Sugarcoated
by XbuttonsX
Summary: Because Sora can be such a tease.


**Marshmallow**

Dedicated to Redfoxfan for accidently getting the idea lodged in my mind.

**Summary** – Sora can be such a tease.

**Disclaimer **– K.I.S.S! Keep It Simple, Stupid. Kingdom Hearts is not Simple, thus, it would be obvious that I do not own.

**Pairing - **SoRiku

**VWVWVW**

"Mm, Sora."

The brunette giggled, a smirk etched on his boyish features. The elder teen let a perfected hand go up to his silver-white locks, wiping them away from his brow.

"You like it, Ri?"

Riku nodded slowly, letting his head bob as his breath was stolen away from him by the younger boy. Sora smirked, letting Riku know that he was ecstatic that the elder was paying him so much attention. A soft moan leaving his lips, Sora allowed himself to be hauled up to sit on the counter in front of his best friend.

"You're such a little devil, Sor."

Raising his fingers up to eye-level to look over the warm, sticky mess that lined the digits, Sora giggled once more.

"Oops. I didn't mean to make such a mess."

"You'll just have to clean it up, won't you?"

The brunette pouted. "Aww, do I really gotta?"

"Yup. Right now, please."

Giving a sigh, the younger teen placed one white-substance-coated digit into his mouth, sucking lightly to clean it. Riku couldn't help but step back. Sora noticed this, peeping out of one cerulean orb at his best friend.

"Riku? Is something wrong?"

Riku shook his head lightly, a blush already spreading over his features as he took in the younger boy. "Just … Just keep doing that."

"Like this?"

Sora slipped a second digit into his mouth, slurping slightly, running his teeth along his finger to get the mess off. Again, Riku stepped back. He didn't know how much longer he would be able to hold back.

"E-exactly like that."

Hearing the strangled tone in his friend's voice, Sora let both cerulean orbs shift open. "Riku?" He cocked his head, the fingers still lodged in his mouth. "Are you okay?"

"Why … Why wouldn't I be?"

It was obvious to both teens that it took everything that the elder had to hold back the moan that wanted to escape.

Comprehension dawned on Sora's face and he held out one of his sticky fingers, pulling the two dripping from his mouth. "I know! You're jealous that I'm hogging it all to myself! I didn't mean to! I'm sorry! Here! You can have some too!"

"N-No! No, Sor, that's okay. I'd rather do without."

"But … I'm pretty sure this stuff was yours."

Riku tried to not allow his aquamarine orbs the favor of running over the hand that was still being offered. Instead, the silver-haired teen turned. Sora whined sadly. "_Ri_ku! C'mon! It's not like it'll kill ya."

A chuckle. "That's what you think. That stuff is riddled with so many germs that it isn't even funny!"

Sora held his hand out in shocked disgust, prodding at the substance with his eyes. "It doesn't look like it would be."

"That's what they want you to believe."

"But, Riku, it's only marshmallow!"

"So?"

Sora hopped off the counter, sticking his sweet fingers back into his mouth to get the rest of the treat off. "You sure you aren't jealous?" he asked around his digits. Riku turned once more, facing him with a smirk before yanking the hand away from Sora's face, wrapping his lips around the still-coated digits.

"I always am. Don't make me so jealous, kay, babe? You shouldn't suck on anything but me and those suckers that Granny hands out on Halloween."

"But I wanna."

"Well, then … We'll just have to think of something to get around your little craving, no?"

Sora almost let out a whimper as he glanced over to the counter beside where he had sat to the large bowl filled with melted marshmallows awaiting their turn to be mixed in with the Rice Krispies. Riku followed his gaze and smirked, sucking lightly on his lover's fingers.

A sigh and Sora reached out, grabbing the bowl and pushing Riku back into their bedroom. "You can be so mean to me!"

--

The End

--

Hope you liked it. Thanks to Redfoxfan for the random idea! Were you expecting it to be marshmallow? Such a random, spur-of-the-moment deal! I liked it though. Yes, in case you were wondering at all, Sora and Riku were already going out, I just didn't want to say so. Tell me how I did, kay?

I see your fantasy, you want to make it a reality – _Headstrong_

_Trapt_

~xbuttonsx~


End file.
